ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Galactic Tribe
Ben 10: Galactic Tribe is the sequel to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and was announced on January 4, 2012. The show stars Ben, Kevin and Gwen saving the world from various villains, along with saving many of the creatures in the universe from Aingru, a hunter who'll do anything for money. Plot After saving the universe many more times (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), Ben's Ultimattrix fries out, and will not work. Concerned about not being a hero anymore, Ben goes to Azmuth to see if he can do anything about this. Fortunately, Azmuth fixes the Ultimatrix, and re-dubs it the Galaktrix. With the Galactrix, now in hand, Ben, with Gwen and Kevin, along with 10 brand-new aliens, go around the universe to save it from evil, only to get rapped into something bigger... Main Characters Main Protagonists Ben Tennyson - The main hero of the show. Gwen Tennyson - One of three secondary heroes, and Ben's cousin. Kevin Levin - One of three secondary heroes. Charmcaster - Gwen's former rival in magic and one of three secondary heroes. Secondary Protagonists Grandpa Max - Ben and Gwen's grandfather and a high-ranking plumber. Jimmy Jones - Ben's number-1 fan, who follows Ben around by hacking security and traffic cameras. Azmuth - The creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Galactrix. Main Antagonists Aingru - A hunter who'll stop at nothing for money. Vilgax - Ruler of Vilgaxia, who'll stop at nothing for the Omnitrix. Zs'Skayr - Originally Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr hates everything and wants to destroy everything. Vulkanus - A bounty hunter who hates Ben, for always ruining his plans. Semper Esurit - A member of Eatle's species, who gave the Eatle DNA. Secondary Antagonists Hex - A magician who wants to live forever and take over the world. Ssserpent - A humanoid-snake that commits many crimes. Mors Accidentali - A shapeshifter who can only change into Earth animals. Forever Knights - A team of "knights" who want to rid Earth of aliens. Other Characters Ben's Team - A team of heroes Ben assembled to help him save the universe. They rarely appear. Reinrassic III - A Highbreed and an ally of Ben. He is an affiliation of Ben's Team. Ben's Aliens In order of appearance. Primary Aliens *''Conflamra'' - A fire-using frog-like creature from the planet Fringor. *''Leetrah'' - An alien from the planet Technorq who has the ability to control machinery. *''Fait Fu'' - An alien from the martial arts-based Lairammar, who is a master at Marr Fu, the planet's own martial arts type. *''Ridggar'' - A Rigtoran from the planet Riggen who uses rock-based powers. *''Pinjynn'' - A penguin-like alien from the planet Hydrozann who can control ice, and freeze fire. *''Timebomb'' - A Timace from the planet Timborr. He can control time *''Beefen'' - A Shortsqaut from the planet Stronghold. He is very strong. *''Ironook'' - A Chefynn from the planet Foodell. He has many food-based abilities. *''Moldack'' - A transforming Dietok from Dittrillian. He can, as stated before, transform. *''Hypnok'' - A Hypnotiz from the planet Etcetaira. He can hypnotise people and aliens. Additional Aliens *''Dubbel Helixx'' - A DNAlien, with normal abilities as a regular DNAlien. Ben resists the "DNAlien reprogramming". *''Diamondfire'' - Diamondfire is a glitch alien, that was created when the DNA of Diamondhead and Swampfire mixed. *''Inkjet'' - Inkjet is a Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax's species) and is very agile. *''Snotty'' - Snotty (or Blop, as Kevin calls him) is a Protost that resembles the character Gluto. *Original Aliens - Many of the original alien heroes re-appear. **''Wildmutt'' **''XLR8'' **''Upgrade'' **''Stinkfly'' **''Ditto'' **''Ripjaws'' **''Upchuck'' **''Wildvine'' *''Bunnyfly'' - Bunnyfly is a Furry Morsus and a huge, sharp-toothed, loud roaring rabbit-like creature with two purple butterfly/moth-like wings. *''Skullmander'' - Skullmander is an Idai Armee Toten from the planet Totenack. Episodes Season 1 Category:Series TV Series 001